wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
OpalWings
OpalWings belong Autumn he Skywing-Leafwing please ask for an OpalWing first! Do not edit this page without my permission even if my spelling is off Appearance OpalWings are slender and graceful dragons. They are built for weaving through the narrow caves and valleys of their home. Similar to an ImperialWings they have fur in a "crown" on their head and a tuft of fur on their tail. They have long whiskers and a unicorn-like horn on top of their head. They are born with a Special Opal called a KeyStone. They always carry their keystone with them for if it were to shatter or break the dragon would die. Keystones have magical properties and they are sought after for their wealth by other dragon tribes.OpalWings are very beautiful dragons often having reflecting or iridescent scales that "seem to shine even in darkness" much like crystals. Their colors rage in any color but must be pale or reflective/neon. They have bright slightly glowing eyes like a Coilwing. They have no need for Jewelry for they often have gems naturally imbedded into their scales or even sometimes parts of them are solid crystal. Abilities Geomancy Also known as Terrakinesis Opalwings are born with power control and manipulate rocks and the ground. They are known to cause earthquakes when angry and cause rockslides when sad. Because of this geomancers are put int special classes to help control their powers. Telekinesis Channeled through their Keystone, Opalwings are able to move and lift things with their mind.Since it is channeled trough their Keystone This does put some stress on an Opalwings mind. The largest weight lifted by an Opalwings was about 1 and a half-ton before the Opalwing passed out because of the stress. Sharp claws Opalwings have tough sharp diamond-like claws. They are often used to carve out tunnels and walls of their subterranean home Alliances/Tribe relationships Mudwings: Allies, At first They were cautious about this strong tribe but they do respect their sibling bonds and find it a bit interesting. Alouguth they do find the tribe's love for mud a bit unsettlings at times. Hybrids of these are uncommon but not unheard of between the two tribes. Nightwing: Neutral/Suspisoucs, Opalwings find their greedy ways despicable. There was even a small battle between the two when a Nightwing stole a princesses Keystone and threaten to crush it in returns. of a large swath of gems and crystals. Of course the Opalwings dont take kindly to anyone who steals their precious things, the nightwing who stole it had his wings crushed by a rockslide and his body speared by rock spines Icewings: Neutral, Opalinwgs have rarely herad of the icewing let alone see one actually. They have heard they are stuck up and need to let loose from the Slimewings perspective Seawings: Neutral/suspicious. Hearing of the tales of the sea-dwelling tribe has made them a bit worried. Not to mention their animus magic and how they have used it in their past Rainwings: Neutral/allies, a common argument among the Opalwings is their allicin relations. Many say that they should leave the tribe alone in fear of being attack by their venom, But others say that it worth it to becom allies because of that Sandwings: Allies. A few years ago a sanding Nobel by the name of Heatwave had accidentally saved Queen Emerald Fang's Keystone. Heatwave was visiting the Sky kingdom to sort out some trade relations and had run into a Skywing thief who stole The keystone.Immediately recognizing what it was he returned the keystone back to the OPalwings and the two tribes have been close ever since Skywings: Mortal Enemies, Skywings often lead attacks on their mountain villages to try and find secret entranceways to their treasure hoards, It has gotten so bad that Oplawings living on the border expect the Skywing to attack them weekly by now. The rivalry and sheer hate between the two has led the opalwings to establish their own "Great ice wall" across their border. Taking the idea of the Icewings "great ice cliff" and tweaking it THe Opalsinwg has set up a series of traps along the border and permanently stationed Opalwings there. The traps include triggered rockslides, Cave-ins, and skin holes, and diamond-tipped Javelins being hurled at foes Plaguewings: Neutral/ Cautious. Hearing tales about Plaguewings eatting other dragons Opalwings were a bit mortified about the Plaguewings. But upon meeting the Queen at a diplomacy summit they have eased the tensions between the two Imperialwings: Allies, Imperialwings being to the peace spreading type of dragons have supported the Opalwings during their battles between the skywing by sending them their extremely strong Titanium insfused gold weapons and armor Slimewings: Neutral, They rarely get to see this tribe to the sheer distance between them. They have heard from the Imperialwings that they are a considerate determined tribe that won't easily give up Coilwings: Neutral/suspicious, Unsure of how to feel with this tribe the opalwings find their voices mesmerizing but know their sneaky tactics like the Plaguewings Territory/habitat OpalWings inhabit the expansive cave and mountain system under the claws of the cloud mountains. Because of living in caves they have adapted to High amounts of pressure and being able to go weeks without food. Their main kingdom is a maze of tunnels and caverns below the mountains alright some of their territory is valleys for them to hunt in. They built their kingdom in a maze to prevent sneaky Skuwings or other dragon coming in and stealing their vast hordes of treasure, anyone who is not familiar to the caves will easy get lost and starve or falling into one of the many trapped tunnels the Opalwings have set up. Names/Tribe members Opalwings are named similar to Nightwings but a type of ore/gem/metal for a prefix and and action or adjective for the suffix Queen: Pearlctacher King: RubyWatcher Princess: TopazFlutter TanzaniteKeeper Princes: OreFinder IronScales CopperFlight Advisors: JewelTeeth AgateLeap TourmalineStriker